


Fractured

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [5]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Anniversary, Flirting, Lies, M/M, Making Out, Original Universe, Partner Betrayal, Snark, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Corey's happy with Seth as his partner. He thought their anniversary would be simple. But in Vegas, nothing is simple.
Relationships: Corey Graves | Sterling James Keenan/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 2





	Fractured

Corey found himself mixing up a whiskey cocktail when the door opened. In strolled Seth, dressed in a black shirt and his police vest. The bar owner smirked.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Seth perched on a bar stool and looked Corey in the eye. “I want something to drink, and I’m hoping  _ Lucky 13 _ ’s handsomest bartender can help.” He rolled his eyes.

“Cheesy lines are my thing. How strong?”

“Not very. Technically, I’m still on duty.” Corey gasped in fake surprise as he poured up a second cocktail. Seth looked at him, smiling. “You know what I love about you?”

“What?”

“Your attention to detail. And your headstrong spirit.” He blushed.

“Thanks, asshole.” Corey slid the drink over as Seth grinned. They rose their drinks up and sipped at the same time. Downing his in one shot, the cop reached over the bar to touch his boyfriend’s face.

A kiss to his neck made Corey grin. Swallowing another drop of whiskey, he set his glass down and grabbed Seth’s shoulder. Their lips merged into one, fingers tangled in Seth’s hair.

Just as they began to fizz, Seth’s phone buzzed. Pulling away, he swore under his breath and looked.

“Anything important?” Corey asked, hand on his neck. Seth shook his head.

“Nope. Just our one-month anniversary.” Putting his phone away, he touched his nose to Corey’s and smiled.

A black van suddenly pulled up outside. Corey looked over Seth’s shoulder, not sure what to make of it. Then he saw a flash of metal and his eyes widened.

“Get down!” He and Seth dove behind the bar as the door flew open. Bullets whizzed past their heads, shattering a bottle. Corey took deep breaths, steadying himself.

“Upstairs,” Seth whispered, gesturing to the door. Nodding, Corey reached up and grabbed the key from the bumblebee-colored ashtray. A bullet missed his hand by an inch and he winced.

“Who are these shitholes?” he muttered. Keeping his head low, Corey crawled to the edge of the bar. There was a trashcan next to it; blinking once, he kicked it over.

The metal object tumbled to the ground, the day’s waste spilling out. Kicking paper into the air, Corey fought to get the door open. It finally did and he rushed through, locking it behind him.

His apartment was a white cube, freshly painted. Rushing into the kitchen, he crouched and held his breath.

Seth. In his rush to get upstairs, he’d forgotten about Seth. Swearing under his breath, Corey crept back to the door. He pressed an ear to the wood and listened.

“What the hell were you doing?” Seth’s voice. “You could’ve killed me.”

“You said the guy had a gun.” An Australian. He heard Seth sharply inhale.

“I also said he had information on his drug dealing sources. We need him alive.” What? Corey pulled away from the door, shaking.

“Are you mad cause it’s your boy?” There was a loud thump as Seth slammed his head into the bar.

“If I wanted to, Murphy, I could tell Hunter about the porn. He’d bury you. Now, let me talk to Corey.” Letting go, he approached the door. “Corey?”

“Seth?” He feigned surprise. “You okay?”

“They want you to open the door.” Seth’s voice cracked, unintentional but helpful. Corey swallowed.

“How much do they want?”

“What?”

“How much money do they want. Whatever it is, I can get it.” Silence.

“Not money, Corey. You.” There was whispering, not that he could make it out. Seth returned to the door. “They say if you have money, they’ll take it.”

“How much?”

“One million.” Corey’s mind raced, not sure how to respond. Then he sighed.

“I’ll call the bank and get it set up. Then I’ll come out.” Getting up, he dashed up the stairs toward the window.

“He’s running,” Seth snarled. Drawing his pistol, he called, “Corey? You in there?” When only silence greeted him, he nodded. Murphy kicked the door in and they rushed the apartment, ready to fire.

The door to the fire escape was open. Two large trash bins had been turned over, blocking his escape.

“Shit!” Murphy shook his head and looked Seth in the eye. “This is your fault, Rollins.” He responded with a silenced bullet to the leg, sending him down.

“If anyone else wants to be a loose cannon, I suggest you get it out now.” No one responded.

He looked out the window, thinking. Corey was running, but he’d return. He was stubborn that way. And the hero in Seth was happy about that.

If he’d really been a bad guy, he would’ve shot the bartender himself and aimed to kill Murphy. Instead, he was preserving his sanity. And Corey’s, even if he didn’t know it yet.


End file.
